the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day in June/Chapter Six
J U N E When their love has never been stronger before... I feel so stupid. I had broken down in front of Day just because another small battle (or war) is coming up. Surely I should have been stronger...but I had lost it. Day is now in his bedroom, calling Tess and Eden about the situation. I sit on his couch, my hands folded on my lap. I'm aware that I need a change of clothes, as the dress is getting uncomfortable, and Day continues to stare at me. But I don't want to move either. When Day enters the room again, I notice that he looks slightly agitated. "What's wrong?" I ask, frowning a bit, "Did Tess not pick up?" "Yes and no." I blink, surprised, "Elaborate please." Day runs a hand through his hair, "Tess picked up and said three words 'Just wait please' and called up. She sounded muffled, and she was breathing quite hard." "Who is she with?" "Eden." Again, another moment of surprise. "Well they can't be in trouble," I say, clasping my hands together, "Eden would have called you if they were." Day shrugs, "I trust them both not to do anything cracked, but this is just..." A moment later, Day gets a call. "Yeah?" He answers, sounding a bit more impatient than usual, "What in the world, Tess? What was going on? You what-?" I cough and mouth to Day, What happened? He grimaces and waves me off. "You couldn't just let go for a second to hear what I had to say? Honestly June and I aren't that bad." I feel my cheeks redden at that statement, and I try to cover it up. Day is still frantically yelling at Tess through the phone. After five minutes and twenty-six seconds on the phone, Day sighs and hangs up. "They were kissing and didn't bother to stop to listen to my important message!" "And Tess told you we wouldn't have stopped too?" I guess. Day nods, though he avoids my gaze. I suddenly remember our sudden kiss and I blush again. Day notices, but he doesn't comment, for which I'm grateful for. "Um so, Day," I start, "Are you going to fight...as a Captain?" He nods, though he still doesn't meet my gaze, "Yeah, I'll do it. The Elector might need my skills, right?" He smirks, but he seems hesitant. "What's wrong?" "I don't know," he frowns, "This just feels so weird. We had ten years of war and now something happens. What are we supposed to do?" "Fight back." Day rolls his eyes, "Aren't you a bright one." I smile and stand. "Well perhaps I have to go and-" Day suddenly covers the distance between us and presses the flat of his hand against my back. He pulls me in and I gasp aloud. I know he's going to kiss me, but for some reason, I want to resist. I want to tell him that he doesn't fully love me yet, not like he used to, and that I don't deserve him. But I don't. His mouth touches mine, and I push back fervently, suddenly craving his warmth. For a reason I can't remember, we tumble onto the couch and stay that way. Memories of our night together ten years ago tingles in my mind. "War plans can wait until tomorrow," Day whispers in my ear, "For now...this moment is ours." I close my eyes and kiss him again. We stay on the couch for a long time. His body feels right against mine, and the heat doesn't bother me at all. When Day looks at me, I see the love and passion he has for me. What I don't see is the pain and anger he used to have against me. Are we really healing? No more time to think about that, Day is tugging at my dress, slipping his hands around my open shoulders and touching my neck tenderly. I feel a shiver run down my spine and my hands grope his shirt, unbuttoning it. I press one of my hands flat against his chest, and I feel his heartbeat. It's fast, but that just reassures me even more. Day kisses my neck, then my cheek, and finally my lips. I savor the way he kisses me, and when he lets go, I kiss him back. Just like last time, we stay silent. Neither of us say a word, and soon (I can't even tell how long we've been on the couch), Day begins to move us. We stand and inch our way to his bedroom. Most of the time, Day hasn't let go of me, and as we land on the bed, I feel his hair fan out by my ear. Everything feels just right. I want to forget all the worries about this upcoming war, I want to just fall into this moment over and over and never let go. As the afternoon becomes the night, I close my eyes and let myself pretend that nothing bad is happening. Day kisses me again, and again I respond with my own. With Day by my side, nothing will go wrong. He is mine, and I am his. I'm glad he's here to comfort me, without him, I would have fallen apart long ago. I rest my forehead against his and let his warmth lull me to sleep. ~ It's hard for me to adjust to Day again. Ten years ago, I had craved for his touch, his kisses. The same feeling is coming back now, but I still have to adjust. I wake up to see Day pulling on clothes, humming. For the fifth time in the past two days, I blush scarlet. Why do I always feel so flustered around Day? Even Anden doesn't make me this nervous, and he's the Elector of the Republic. Day glances over and smiles, "Hey, did you sleep well?" I nod and watch him. He's in a good mood, and I can smell coffee brewing from his kitchen, "Tess called again earlier this morning, telling me that Eden had stayed over." "Why today?" I ask, frowning, "Why didn't she tell you last night so you wouldn't worry?" Day laughs at that as I sit up, "I asked the same thing. Tess told me that because I hadn't called, she assumed I was either hanging out with you, or just assuming that Eden was with her." I roll my eyes, "She knows you well." "'Course she does, cousin," Day replies, "I did spent a lot of time with her on the streets, didn't I?" He smiles again and kisses me on the cheek, "Plus, even if she called, I doubt I'd pick up." "So she's right about that too then?" Day pauses to think, "Must be the effect you have on me," he whispers into my ear, "You're still very attractive, June." He pulls away and disappears down the hallway before I can reply. As I smile to myself, I know that his memory must be completely back, and he doesn't feel any remorse about being with me. That's one problem solved. I take a deep breath and remind myself not to get too distracted by Day. As I climb out of bed, still in my dress from the day before, I tell myself quietly. "Get a hold of yourself, June, together, you and Day will fight for the Republic, just like you did ten years ago." Smiling again, I let myself walk down the hallway to meet Day again. Just another problem to tackle.